Hope
by dandrea
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre The walking dead y por supuesto con algo de Caryl. Siempre tuve la idea de ¿qué hubiera pasado si Carol estaba también en la línea de Negan? Bueno pues aquí está lo que pensé. Advertencias de muertes de personajes queridos.


_Mi primera historia Caryl, soy completamente novata en esto de fanfiction, y mis fics serán en español ya que no domino el idioma inglés. Gracias especiales a mi IBF que me dijo que éste fic le había gustado y por ella es que lo subo realmente. Disfruten la siguiente angustia._

 **DISCLAIMER: The Walking Dead no me pertenece, como tampoco algún personaje y mucho menos Caryl. Si eso fuera ellos estarían juntos desde la temporada 3. Gracias por leer.**

Daryl no podía creer que una vez más sus acciones habían ocasionado la situación en la se encontraban. Su arrebato, su inconsciencia lo había hecho salir precipitadamente de Alexandria. Su sed de venganza había nublado su juicio y había caído en la trampa de Dwight. Pero lo que más le dolía es que había arrastrado a sus amigos con él en ésta pesadilla. Glenn, Michonne y Rosita habían intentado detenerlo, Glenn le había suplicado que volvieran a la comunidad, incluso Michonne le había pedido lo mismo. Él lo había fregado todo, y ahora se encontraban en una camioneta sin saber qué es lo que podría pasar. Pero la voz en su mente que se parecía a la de su hermano le decía:

"La has jodido Darylina, el policía amistoso va a estar furioso por esto".

Daryl sabía que de ésta no iban a salir vivos. Sólo que no se imaginaba la pesadilla que estaba por empezar.

La puerta se abrió, los salvadores empezaron a sacar a todos de la camioneta, Dwight lo arrastró agarrándolo del hombro herido y causándole dolor. Todo pasaba en cuestión de segundos, hasta que la imagen más terrible pasó frente a sus ojos. Ahí en sus rodillas se encontraban Rick, Maggie, Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Carl, Morgan y la persona que más le importaba en el mundo… Carol.

Carol no aguantaba el dolor de ver a todos los que amaba en ésta situación. Pero sintió que se derrumbaba su mundo cuando lo vio a él, a Daryl, se veía malherido y tenía una manta llena de sangre, además que estaba muy pálido. Estaban atados, nadie podía hacer nada sin causar más problemas y Carol estaba furiosa, se sentía en este momento como cuando estaba con Ed, ella no temía por su vida, claro que no, ella se sacrificaría sin pensarlo por cualquiera de los que estaban aquí, ella tenía miedo de verlos morir. Ella no podría con eso.

Había sido la necesidad de no matar lo que la hizo salir de Alexandria, alejarse de ellos era la mejor solución, o al menos eso pensaba. Lo que no contaba era que Morgan la seguiría e intentaría hacerla entrar en razón. Ellos habían discutido y habían bajado la guardia y de pronto fueron emboscados.

-Maldita sea-pensaba Carol. No puedo creer que bajé la guardia, pensé que ya no era la misma débil mujer que era cuando vivía Ed. Que equivocada estaba.

Rick por su parte, no dejaba de pensar cómo sus acciones y sus planes fallidos eran los únicos responsables de que todos ellos estuvieran hoy aquí, miró a Morgan, él se veía en paz, con una calma y serenidad que ninguno de los aquí presentes tenía.

-Morgan tenía razón, siempre la tuvo- pensó Rick. Debimos vigilarlos y conocerlos más, tal vez otras serían las circunstancias.

Morgan estaba tranquilo, ésta era una situación terrible, pero si su hora de morir había llegado, él estaba en paz, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo había logrado.

\- Si tengo que morir hoy, estaré feliz porque veré a mi Duane y a mi esposa. Estoy listo- pensaba Morgan.

Maggie no dejaba de llorar ni de retorcerse del dolor. Ella tenía miedo, muchísimo, su hijo podía morir si no la atendían rápido, pero no era lo único, ellos iban a morir y nunca podría estar con Glenn otra vez.

-Glenn está aterrado- pensó ella mientras lo veía- Está pensando en algo para salir de esto. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que decía "no hay solución mi amor".

Glenn había entendido ésa mirada de Maggie, ella había aceptado su destino, pero él no podía estar de acuerdo con eso, esto no se supone que terminara así, se dijo.

-Nosotros debimos tener otra vida, criar a nuestro hijo y seguir como familia. Hershel y Andrea no murieron para que todo terminara así hoy. No, tiene que haber una salida- Glenn rogaba porque la hubiera, pedía al cielo por si alguien los escuchara por ayuda.

Carl estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía nada (aunque su cara se mantenía estoica) él estaba furioso. Después de ver a su madre morir, se dijo que nada volvería hacerlo llorar, él sería fuerte por todos los que estaban aquí.

-Incluso si eso significaba ver a su padre morir frente a sus ojos. Él iba aceptarlo y seguir adelante, por todos los que estaban en casa. Sólo pensó que ojalá tuvieran la oportunidad de regresar a su comunidad.

Abraham lo tenía claro. Como soldado había aceptado su muerte desde hace mucho tiempo. Él estaba agradecido con su segunda oportunidad después de la muerte de su esposa e hijos.

-Si alguien va a morir hoy, seré yo- se dijo así mismo.

Sasha veía la situación y no podía creer que otra vez estaba a punto de ver a otro amigo morir. Si claro su vida también podía acabar hoy, pero el dolor de ver a alguien que ama morir es insoportable.

-Lo viví con Bob y Tyreese, no puedo pasarlo otra vez, solo no-pensaba ella.

Michonne era una guerrera, ella estaba preparada para cualquier situación, o al menos eso pensaba. Ahora se encontraba a punto de morir junto con el hombre que amaba y que apenas empezaba una relación con él y con el chico que era un hijo para ella. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ellos. La muerte era mejor.

-Esto era tan injusto, ellos ya habían perdido tanto- se dijo para ella misma.

Rosita estaba mal, ella tenía miedo, miedo de morir, no quería que todos estuvieran en esta situación.

-Pero había que aceptarlo. Ella no iba a rogar por su vida- se aseguraría de eso.

Eugene sin duda era el más afectado, golpeado y pateado por los salvadores cuando conducía la camioneta, él estaba llorando amargamente. No pretendía ocultar que tenía miedo. Miedo a morir, miedo de ver a sus dos mejores amigos en ésta situación también.

-No quiero morir, no quiero morir- balbuceaba entre lágrimas.

Daryl no había podido hacer contacto visual con Carol, él sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, pero él sentía que si la veía se derrumbaría y no podía permitirse eso.

-Él no la vería morir, lo iba a evitar a como diera lugar. Se dijo Daryl.

De pronto de la casa rodante salió Negan, con un bate lleno de alambre en el hombro.

Negan: ¿Ya se orinaron en sus pantalones? Si todavía no, les aseguro que lo harán.

Negan sonreía descaradamente viendo a todos en la línea.

Negan: ¿Quién de ustedes es el líder?

Salvador: Éste de aquí. (Dijo señalando a Rick).

Negan: Así que, ¿tú pensaste que me habías derrotado?

Rick: Deberías estar muerto.

Negan: No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir hoy. De toda la mierda que va a pasar hoy.

Todos escucharon un monologo estúpido de diez minutos en los cuales los pudo resumir en tres palabras: Van a morir –pensó Carol. Él iba a matar a uno de ellos, esto estaba mal muy mal.

Negan estaba haciendo su juego de rimas para decidir a quién iba asesinar, a Daryl se le rompía el corazón cada vez que ponía su "Lucille" en frente de Carol.

-Ella se veía fuerte, no lloraba, Negan lo notó y sonrió. Eso era mala señal, lo era-pensó Daryl.

Y ahí estaba, había elegido a la persona que iba a matar, Daryl no podía con lo que veía, la víctima era… Maggie. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo Negan dio el primer batazo, ella todavía estaba consciente pero a punto de morir, en lo que fueron segundos Daryl vio a otro amigo morir, y de la manera más cruel y terrible.

Todos lloraban, Glenn estaba destrozado, en el piso yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la última Greene.

Rosita no pudo contener más la furia y se lanzó hacia Negan golpeándolo en la cara y arañándolo. Él la quitó de encima y le dijo a Dwight que se la llevara, él tendría diversión con ella después.

Negan: Por tu culpa (dijo mirando a Rosita) tendré que moler a palos a otro de ustedes.

Negan se acercó a Carol, ella seguía sin llorar (pero era porque estaba en shock, había visto morir a una Maggie embarazada frente a sus ojos no era para menos).

Negan: Mierda mujer, eres realmente sorprendente, ¿sabes? No has llorado ni porque maté a tu amiga, tienes más bolas que todos estos, y eso me gusta. (Le tocó la cara y Carol reaccionó).

Carol: No me toques.

Negan: Mujer, podrías ser mi perdición.

Daryl no pudo resistir más.

Daryl: Ni se te ocurra tocarla idiota.

Negan: Vaya, qué tenemos aquí. ¿Él es tu esposo? Le preguntó a Carol.

Carol no dijo nada.

Negan: Es una pena si yo tuviera que separarlos. Le hizo una señal a Dwight y empezaron a golpear a Daryl.

Carol: ¡Basta! Déjalo, no lo mates. Quieres sangre, lo entiendo, te ofrezco la mía. Mátame a mí.

Daryl: Nooo, mátame a mí. Déjala, solo no la mates. Por favor.

Daryl nunca había rogado por su vida, y realmente él no lo haría nunca, pero pensar en perderla a ella era demasiado, él la amaba. Maldita sea, por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía cuando debió. Ahora lo más probable es que los dos morirían.

Rick: Es hora de que pares ésta situación Negan, entendimos, es suficiente. Tú estás a cargo.

Negan: Sabes qué Rick, no creo que lo hayan entendido todavía.

Sacó una pistola y le dio en la frente a Abraham ante los gritos de todos.

Sasha gritó, Eugene no dejaba de llorar, Glenn seguía en el piso, Morgan no podía creer lo que veía, Michonne temía por Carl y Rick, esto era una maldita pesadilla.

Negan agarró del cuello a Carol.

Negan: Ahora me van a escuchar todos aquí. Todos ustedes trabajan para mí, lo entienden. Quiero que regresen a su casa y que tengan mi festín preparado porque dentro de una semana, mis hombres irán por lo requerido y oh no, ustedes no quieren que yo me enoje de nuevo ¿verdad?

Soltó de su agarre a Carol y le dijo:

Negan: ¿No quieres venir conmigo dulzura? Estoy segura que serías una perfecta esposa.

Carol: (Le escupió en la cara) Primero muerta.

Negan: Eso lo podemos arreglar en éste momento. (Preparó a Lucille para golpear en el cráneo a Carol cuando sin pensar Daryl como pudo zafó su cuerpo del agarre de Dwight y se paró en medio de ellos).

El daño recibido fue a la espalda de Daryl, Carol gritó por miedo y comenzó a llorar.

Daryl: Carol. (Ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca la había llamado por su nombre) Yo te amo.

Carol: Shh shh Pookie, lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Negan había mirado la escena asombrado, él había encontrado el punto débil de éste par y eso sería muy conveniente para sus planes.

Negan: ¡Vámonos! Ya te dije Rick, una semana, o tu hijo va a ser el primero que reciba a Lucille.

Rick asintió y todos los salvadores empezaron a retirarse dejándolos solos.

Daryl estaba muy malherido, ellos tenían que llegar a Hilltop, ellos tenían que ayudarlo. Carol se disponía a llevarlo a la casa rodante cuando alguien llegó.

Eran dos tipos en caballos, vestían armaduras.

Desconocidos: Hey, gente, somos pacíficos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Carol: Tenemos heridos, ¿ustedes son salvadores?

Rick y Carl los apuntaba con una pistola.

Michonne: Hablen, ¿Quiénes son?

Desconocidos: Mucho gusto, soy Daniel. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Carol: Si, pero antes díganme ¿de dónde son?

Daniel: Tranquila Señora. Somos amigos no enemigos. Nosotros pertenecemos al Reino.

Todos: ¿El reino?

Daniel: Si, y nosotros siempre ayudamos a los que lo necesitan.

Por primera vez, Carol sintió un poco de esperanza, ellos le darían atención a Daryl y a todos los heridos. Todo lo que venía después era guerra y ella lo sabía, pero ellos estaban juntos, como siempre, habían sobrevivido.

Glenn: Me llevo a Maggie a Alexandria. Tengo que enterrarlos.

Carl: Yo te ayudo.

Glenn volteó hacia Rick y Carol.

Glenn: Cuando regresen tienen que estar preparados.

Rick: ¿Para qué?

Glenn: Para pelear. Quiero venganza.

Se dio la vuelta y se llevó a Maggie y a Abraham en un carro que encontró a los alrededores. Con él se fueron Sasha, Eugene y Carl.

Los demás se dirigieron al Reino.

Daniel: Tienen que saber que nuestra comunidad está a cargo de Ezekiel.

Carol: ¿Ezekiel?

Daniel asintió y corrigió.

Daniel: Perdón, Rey Ezekiel.

Con todos listos en la casa rodante empezaron su camino. Había mucho por hacer. Pero iban a luchar eso era seguro.


End file.
